


antes

by auxanges



Series: Polyswap Promptfest Pickings [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Board Games, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Species Swap, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges
Summary: Rhodes snatches the paper, fins tipped forward. "Feferi," she says, testing it out. "I don't suppose you'd like to play with us?"Feferi looks the both of you over, lips pressed together. She looks at her paper, in Rhodes' manicured hands. "What are you playing?" she asks finally. You're not sure who out of the three of you is more surprised.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Rose Lalonde, Eridan Ampora/Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes
Series: Polyswap Promptfest Pickings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	antes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Feferi leaps headfirst into a portal rather than attend her own thesis defense and ends up...somewhere.
> 
> fill in the blanks and cast the characters howmstever you may like I merely exist here to be HYPE
> 
> *  
> loosely inspired by the strangest and drunkest game of catan i ever played in college. im not taking questions at this time

"Final offer," says Rhodes, peering at you over her cards. Her skirt is pooled on the floor to her left; you can see pale purple fabric peeking out from her crossed legs. "Three bricks for one woolbeast."

"That offer's worse than my junior promposal," you retort. All you're missing is your scarf and left sock, but the night, as they say, is not considerably advanced in age.

She purses her lips. "Four bricks, then. Plus one lumber."

"Easy, there, you said final offer." You roll the dice before she can try again. "Ooh, look at me, that's two more woolbeast. I can make like a weedblood and open me a farm."

Rhodes opens her mouth to chastise your unfair generalization when something falls out of your ceiling and crashes just shy of your gameboard.

"Ow! Shit."

You and Rhodes stare at the stranger picking herself off the floor of your hive. She doesn't seem to notice you, at first: she pushes to her knees and brushes herself off. A little nagging part of you, the part that doesn't play well with others, is chanting _get your gun, dipshit, get your gun and kill it!_ You flick your fins to silence it.

Eventually, the stranger looks up, and her eyes widen into dark dinner plates. "Oh, I really fucked that one," she says. Her voice is clear as one of your wind chimes.

Rhodes has started re-aligning game pieces. "If your intention was to offer a cautionary tale about locking hive doors to overprivileged seaborn, I applaud your creativity."

The stranger wrinkles her nose. Her skin is coffee-coloured. She has zero visible sea-parts. "Yeah, I don't know half the things you just said. Is this a concussion?"

"It's my ship," you repeat, squinting suspiciously at the ceiling: there is no evidence of tampering, not so much as a crack in the plaster. "Most trolls at least use a porthole if they try for conspicuous."

"Definitely a concussion," she grumbles.

Her knapsack is half-open on the floor beside her. An impressive stack of paper reads _Adaptations of Maori Wayfinding History for Trade Routes and Reef_ _Conservation_ , by one Feferi Peixes, MSc., Ph.D candidate. You start feeling a little dizzy, yourself.

Rhodes snatches the paper, fins tipped forward. "Feferi," she says, testing it out. "I don't suppose you'd like to play with us?"

Feferi looks the both of you over, lips pressed together. She looks at her paper, in Rhodes' manicured hands. "What are you playing?" she asks finally. You're not sure who out of the three of you is more surprised.

"Eridan's brought out an oldie," Rhodes replies, passing her the lid to the box. "While I'm unsure whether you have this particular title wherever you jumped in from, I trust a woman of your education"—you've known Rhodes long enough to catch the teeny question mark on the end of the word—"can figure out the rules."

She accepts the box, frowning at the Alternian on it before turning it over several times. You and Rhodes wait patiently (a trait only one of you possesses) for her to hand it back. "I," she declares, "fucking love this game. Just one question!"

"Shoot." You've shifted back to your spot to deal her resources in.

"Why the, uh." She gestures to Rhodes' bare thighs. "I mean. You guys wear clothes, obviously."

"Obviously," your friend echoes with a small smile. "We enjoy raising stakes on our games. It helps stay our bloodlust."

You let out a sharp laugh; Feferi, to your growing pleasure, only looks nervous for a split second before sitting at your left. "Can't be much bloodlustier than my dissertation committee. Let's do this thing."

"Rule's easy. Roll a seven, you move the robber—"

Feferi asks, "you mean the buttplug?"

"The what?" you sputter.

It's her turn to laugh, waving a hand in a motion so suited to Rhodes it's like you're half-naked with two of them. (Well. Half-rid of your sock and with a drafty set of gills.) "Never mind. Move the robber, and...?"

"And lose an article of clothing," Rhodes finishes.

Feferi looks down at herself, thumbing a cabled cardigan. "Okay," she says after another tiny pause. "My day's been weird enough as it is. Let's do this, finny friends."

You gag a little, and Rhodes smacks you. "Let's do this," she agrees.

* * *

You can see why Feferi Peixes fucking loves this game.

Fifteen minutes in, she's got settlements halfway to encircling you, not to mention a sizeable chunk of your sea expansion colonized. You're down to an undershirt, briefs, and, somehow, still your glasses.

"Remind me," you grouse, "why I let you pick what I wore to this little event?"

Rhodes leans over to muss your hair. She's in a pale bralette the colour of seafoam, and if you'll forgive yourself for waxing poetic, has never looked more regal. "Because it's about the journey, Ampora, not the destination."

"The destination to this ass, huh. I get it. How scenic of you."

Feferi is, to your horror, a queen in her own right. You don't think that's treasonous or anything, but it still itches at the base of your horns. It feels a little nicer in your briefs, though. "Two wheat, please!" She extends an arm, fully exposed. Turns out there was no bra under her cardigan and tank top. You're tempted to ask if that's commonplace, but your mouth is a little dry.

You hand over the cards, and roll again. "Shut the fuck up. Seven?"

Rhodes whistles between her fangs. "What'll it be, ass man?"

"Gross, Rhodes." You pay the piper, though, shucking your pants and putting the butt plug (it's catchy, you've come to admit) on one of her woolbeast claims for good measure. "Ha. Fuck me, it's chilly in here."

She rolls, collects her stones, and passes the dice. You continue on, exchanging banter and small talk like Feferi fell through your ceiling years ago instead of less than an hour. It all goes great until you lose your last accessory.

"I can't see a fuckin thing," you protest, grabbing at them when Feferi pulls them out of reach. She's very warm to the touch. You are not averse to it. "Find somethin else for me to suffer."

Rhodes hums. "We can put something on you."

"That's stupid. Put what on me?"

Feferi picks up the dice and raises her hand. You forget to be chilly, or whiny, or any of your other excellent qualities.

"Great." Rhodes steals the dice from her. Feferi scooches over until she is settled in your lap. Her breath is on your neck. You wish to every sea you were dead, and are grateful to the undiscovered ones you're not.

"Fucking woolbeasts," Rhodes hisses. Feferi's laugh vibrates in your bare chest cavity. She leans forward to move her game pieces, and you can hear your long-murdered Ancestor go, _nice._

You let her blow on them for you and roll. "No. Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," says Feferi, her grin as wicked as the four and three faces of your abandoned result. "Your rule book is going to need a little expanding."

"Not the only thing that's going to need expanding," Rhodes comments, carefully sliding the game board back.

"Quit bein cute and come give this newbie a hand. Seems I'm all outta luck for the night."

You're a bad liar, and they let you know this in full under the watchful gaze of your untouched ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is fun. i have a bunch in this collection that id love to expand on when the music moves me or whatever but for the time being thats up to god


End file.
